


Senescence

by tearoseandhoney



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: writerinadrawer, WriterInADrawer 4.03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-23
Updated: 2010-06-23
Packaged: 2017-10-10 06:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearoseandhoney/pseuds/tearoseandhoney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story is part of a short-duration writing contest.  Please do not comment on this story, positively or negatively, until this notice is removed.  If you are interested in this contest please visit http://community.livejournal.com/writerinadrawer.</p><p>This story was written in response to a Reverse Fandom prompt.  The fandom was Sports Night, the episode I chose was "Intellectual Property".</p>
    </blockquote>





	Senescence

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of a short-duration writing contest. Please do not comment on this story, positively or negatively, until this notice is removed. If you are interested in this contest please visit http://community.livejournal.com/writerinadrawer.
> 
> This story was written in response to a Reverse Fandom prompt. The fandom was Sports Night, the episode I chose was "Intellectual Property".

"Nice set up you've got here, Yvonne." She would have appreciated the words more if Harkness hadn't been staring at her arse while he spoke. Nevertheless, Yvonne allowed herself a smile as she looked around the room full of her scientists and technicians.

"A bit different from the one man and his dog operation you're running."

"That's no way to speak about Suzie," he replied.

She paused at a workstation. "We're doing some research on the hydra, you know."

"Big snake monster?" Harkness asked, looking at sceptical.

"No, small water creature," she replied. "Looking at their senescence, or lack of."

"You know I love it when you talk science to me," he said, leering.

"They don't age, they're immortal." She wouldn't have caught the way his face froze unless she'd been watching for it but she was. Most of his personnel files were missing or so heavily edited they might as well be gone but there was just enough left around the edges for her to know that there was something very wrong with Jack Harkness.

"Lucky them," he said. His tone was off, so off that she wouldn't have needed to be paying attention to hear it. She didn't speak, just waited.

"Alien?" he asked, voice almost normal.

"From Earth. They've been studied before but never with such advanced equipment."

He smiled, back on balance more quickly than anyone should be. "Doesn't sound like your thing, Yvonne. Too low key. Why don't I take this off your hands? Leave you to focus on the big stuff. I'm thinking or recruiting a scientist of my own."

"Of course," she said, enjoying his stunned expression before continuing. "I'll give you the hydra research and in return why don't you let my team have a look at those fascinating memory pills I hear you have."

"Memory pills?" he said, "Sorry, can't remember anything about them."

"Cute," she said, smiling. Let Harkness keep his petty secrets. "It doesn't matter what you do, you know. You can't stop me. I'm going to change the world.

"But what are you going to change it into?"

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of a short-duration writing contest. Please do not comment on this story, positively or negatively, until this notice is removed. If you are interested in this contest please visit http://community.livejournal.com/writerinadrawer.


End file.
